Party at the Torres house!
by MunroChambersEliWilderAreLife
Summary: Adam and Drew are each allowed to invite 3 people. Adam picks Eli, Clare, and Fiona. Drew picks KC, Jenna, and Jess. And what's a party without Truth or Dare, Adam being adorable, and Eli/KC rivalry?


**Adam and Drew get permission from their parents to have a small party. They can only invite 3 people each. Drew picks his girlfriend Jess, KC and his girlfriend Jenna. Adam picks his girlfriend Fiona, Eli, and Clare. Jenna and Clare are friends again put KC and Clare both their, well that's quite awkward. Let's pretend that this is next year, and Clare and Eli have had sex, Jenna is still pregnant though she DID NOT give birth yet.**

"I still can't picture Clare with KC. The idea is a little strange to me." Drew said.

"You know Clare; the similarities between Eli and KC are uncanny." Fiona said.

"Huh?" Everyone else said at the same exact time

"Jinx" Adam said giggling "You all owe me a soda."

"No time for your 'adorable randomness' Adam, I want to hear how me and KC have anything in common." Eli said.

"Well, first off how did you both meet Clare?" Fiona said.

"I was skateboarding and trying to do a trick and I didn't notice Clare so I second before I crashed into her I stopped myself and her books went everywhere, so I picked them up for her." KC said.

"That's so cliché" Jenna said bitterly. "How did you meet Clare, Eli?"

"I ran over her glasses that Alli threw in the street, got out of my car and handed them to her."

"That's pretty cliché man." Adam said. Clare and Fiona giggled.

"What did she think of you first time you had a real conversation with her?" Fiona said with a smile.

"Obnoxious" they said at the same time. Then they proceeded to take turns,

"Arrogant" KC said

"Egotistical" Eli said

"Annoying" KC said

"Rude" Eli said

"Trying to deny the fact that she was totally in love with me and failing." KC and Eli said at the same time, high-fived then proceeded to laugh,

"And of course, ridiculously hot." Eli and KC said at the same time. Then they laughed again. Clare just rolled her eyes.

"Whoa do that again!" Adam said

"Do what?" They said at the same time.

"Talk at the same time" Adam said in between laughs.

"Oh" they said in unison together.

"This is too funny." Adam said

"Adam, no time for your adorableness. What's one thing you accused her of?" Fiona said.

Eli quickly said "Caring too much about what people think"

KC said "Same"

"And what did you do about it?" Fiona said

"Publicly embarrassed her" KC said

"Same" Eli said "How'd you do it?"

"I made her sing in the caf. How about you?"

"Made her scream at the top of her lungs."

"Nice. So Fiona what else do we have in common?" KC said

"Well," Fiona said "What happened after you and Clare took a step above the whole 'friends' thing?"

"I ignored her and acted like nothing happened" They said in unison.

"And how did your plan of ignoring her work out?" Fiona said

"Okay, until she confronted me about my mixed signals." They said in unison.

"Did you admit you liked her?" Fiona said.

"No, I denied it although she was right." They said again in unison.

"Whoa, they did it again!" Adam said "This is hilarious"

"Adam, stop being adorable! I'm trying to prove a point! Why did you ignore her?" Fiona asked, already knowing the answer

"I thought that; I'm not good guy, I lived in a group home for a reason, Clare deserved better." KC said

"I thought that; I'm not a good guy either, if she dated me she would only end up getting hurt, Clare deserved much better" Eli stated.

"And what did Clare think about your 'troubled pasts'?" Fiona said

"She didn't care." They said at the same time.

"They did it again!" Adam said laughing.

"As Fiona put it 'stop being adorable', I find this really interesting." Clare said.

"What's the one thing they know the most about, Clare?"

"Fixing cars" Clare said "Even though KC used to hotwire them and steal them with his old friends, and Eli just fixes his car that breaks on a weekly basis."

"Okay Clare, why did you fall for KC?" Fiona asked.

"Smart, funny, cute but different." Clare said

"Why did you fall for Eli? The same right?" Fiona said.

"Nope" Clare said plainly.

"Huh?" The rest of the room said.

Then Drew spoke up "Are you sure? When I was with Alli she said you thought he was so 'smart and funny' plus she let it slip that she thought Eli was 'kinda cute'" he said doing his best Alli impressions.

"First of all I guess you're right about him being funny, but for an A honor student sometimes he can be really dumb" Clare said jokingly.

"Second, yeah he's seems 'different' but, believe it or not, if you look past the death obsession, he's not that different." She said giggling.

"Third, he's not cute" Clare said, she was about to speak again put Eli interrupted her

"Excuse me?" Eli said "How am I not cute?" pretending to sound hurt.

"If you would let me finish, I was about to say that you're not cute, because you're really hot, after all with those abs, how could I leave it at 'cute'." Clare said with a smile. Eli smirked.

"And how would you know that Saint Clare?" Jenna asked.

"Unless you—Clare where on earth is your abstinence ring?" Jenna said.

"Oh, uh, I must have forgotten to put it on." Clare said.

Then Adam started to clap. Everyone looked at him with a 'what the hell are you on?' kind of look.

"And the award for worst liar ever goes to Clare Edwards." He said then resumed clapping.

"What do you mean?" Jess said, deciding to finally speak up.

"Clare was able to talk about Eli's body and how it was 'really hot' like it was just basic conversation, they totally did it. And I've noticed her abstinence ring gone for about 3 months, maybe longer." Adam said. Clare's face fell, while Eli just smirked.

"What happened to no sex before marriage Clare?" KC asked.

"Actually that's what my abstinence ring means, what I personally believe, is waiting for the right person." Clare said.

"And Eli is the 'right person' for you?" KC asked.

"Why do you care, remember, you're dating me!" Jenna said bitterly with a hint of jealousy.

"Just curious" KC said.

"Okay because you better not even think about-"

KC cut off Jenna's words "Hold that thought, my cell phones vibrating."

KC answered the phone [AN: Only KC can here the italics since he's on the phone, the rest of them can't hear what Owen's saying, and they can only hear KC]

"_Hey, is KC There?"_

"**Yes this is KC"**

"_It's Owen"_

"**Okay"**

"_Some kid is moving back to Degrassi, says he knows you. Does the name Reese ring any bells?"_

"**WHAT?"**

"_Sounds like you guys aren't friends like he said."_

"**No, that's the kid who bullied me when I was a nerd."**

"_You were a nerd? Were you still dating Jenna then?"_

"**No, I was dating Clare."**

"_Who's Clare?"_

"**Clare Edwards, really smart, pretty, kinda hot, nice, but ridiculously self-conscious."**

"_Still don't remember"_

"**The one who Jenna told everybody she got a boob-job"**

"_Oh, her."_

"**Of course now you remember her"**

"_What happened with him and Clare?"_

"**He was so in love with Clare it was so annoying"**

"_They weren't dating?"_

"**No, he would always hit on her it was so annoying"**

"_Wow, she didn't cheat on you when she got the chance but you did."_

"**Technically I didn't cheat on her"**

"_Whateve, do you still like her?"_

"**No, anyway I can't Jenna's pregnant so she needs me, plus she's in love with her boyfriend and she wouldn't cheat on him, or break up with him"**

"_Come on, she probably doesn't really like him that much."_

"**No, they even had sex"**

"_Saint Clare? The one with the Purity ring"_

"**I know right!"**

"_Wow"_

"**Gotta go"**

"_Bye"_

"**Bye"**

KC hung up.

"So, you think Clare is really smart, pretty, kinda hot, and nice." Jenna asked, clearly jealous.

"Um, can we forget that happened?" KC asked.

"You still like her!" Jenna said angrily.

"No I don't! I'm dating you, not Clare! I like you, think about it, why else would I break up with Clare? Because I was in love with you!" KC said.

"What's that saying? Love the one your with if you, uh I can't remember." Jenna said.

"Oh, I know! Love the one your with if you can't be with the one you love." Adam said proudly "Do  
I win something?"

"STOP BEING SO ADORABLE!" Fiona, Clare, Drew, Eli and KC yelled.

"Jenna I'm sorry, just trust me, I do love you." KC pleaded.

"Fine" Jenna said "I love you too."

"What was the call about anyway?" Drew asked.

"Well, only Clare would understand." KC said

"I thought you said you didn't like her!" Jenna said.

"It's not like that, someone is coming back to Degrassi, and Clare is the only person who knows him, other than me." KC said.

"Who?" Clare asked sweetly.

"Reese" KC mumbled.

"Who?" Clare asked.

"Reese." KC said.

"Oh." Clare said "haven't seen him in awhile."

"Yeah, knowing him, he's only back to get you to go out with him." KC said.

"WHAT?" Eli said.

"Reese is madly in love with Clare, he tried to break me and Clare up at least 90 times a week. On the bright side, if it wasn't for him, she would have worn a Catholic School uniform the first semester of school and you have just thought she was a freak and probably wouldn't be dating."

"Three things; 1. There's no way he can break us up, after all we've been through nothing could break us up, 2. Clare is the uniform he's talking about what you spilled fake blood on and tor up for your zombie costume on Halloween?" she nodded.

"And 3. You're probably right about the whole uniform thing." They all laughed.

"So what now?" Drew asked.

"We thhould play Truth or Dare, I don't really know you guyth that much" Jess said with her lisp.

"Okay, I'll go first." Jenna said "KC Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" KC said.

"Do you like Clare, or miss dating her at all?" Jenna said.

"No, I don't like her, and yes occasionally I do miss her AS A FRIEND because she doesn't nag me, and she knows how to let things go. But that's impossible because YOU convinced me to use her and now she hates me." KC said. "My turn, Drew, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to prank call Principal Simpson."

"Easy enough" Drew said as he began dialing.

"**Hello is this Mr. Simpson" **

"_Yes"_

"**I'm here to inform you that you should be careful about your actions at school, there are some rumors going around that you might be a pedophile." **

Then Drew hung up. Everyone except Clare started laughing.

"That was pretty good" Eli said "Clare why aren't you laughing?"

"Because out of all the thing Drew could have said that was by far the stupidest thing he could have said. Now on Monday when Principal Simpson will be extremely mad at me."

"Why" Jess asked "Ith not like you did anything wrong."

"I know, it's just that, uh, Mr. Simpson was already accused of sexual harassment and had to leave Degrassi for a year." Clare said.

"I don't thee how he would hate you for that." Jess said.

"After my sister was a, raped, she didn't want anyone to know, but she trusted Mr. Simpson so she told him, she started acting out and in front of our mom and the principal at the time he demanded that she tell them, so she got nervous, was mad at Mr. Simpson so she made up a lie that he tried to sexually assault her." Clare said.

"Wow, and I thought I had a difficult past." Eli and KC said in unison.

"They did it again, this is too funny!" Adam said laughing.

"That's it! KC let's promise to never say anything at the same time ever again." Eli said.

"Okay so. Agreed?" They said in unison.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOO FUNNY, EVEN WHEN YOU TRY YOU CAN'T STOP SAYING THINGS AT THE SAME TIME, I MIGHT JUST DIE OF LAUGHTER!" Adam said laughing.

"His laughter is too adorable" Fiona said, and Clare nodded in agreement.

"Jess, Truth or Dare?" Drew asked

"Dare" Jess said

"I dare you to say Sally sells sea shells by the sea shore 5 times fast."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too"

"Thally thellth thea thhellth by the thea thhore. Thally thellth thea thhellth by the thea thhore. Thally thellth thea thhellth by the thea thhore. Thally thellth thea thhellth by the thea thhore. Thally thellth thea thhellth by the thea thhore." Everyone started to laugh.

"Adam, Truth or Dare?" Jess said

"Truth, go easy on me, since I'm so adorable." Adam said pouting.

"Can't argue with that, well thince I already know you're an FTM I have a question. Ith being an FTM the reathon everyone finds you tho adorable?" Jess said

"No, actually the real reason is their all in love with my awesomeness so they want to boost my ego even more by calling me adorable." Adam said laughing.

"Fiona Truth or Dare?" Adam said

"Truth"

"Okay, what's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"I got drunk and kissed my brother to break him and Holly J up." Fiona said.

"Why did they even break up? They seemed so close." Clare said.

"Yeah, so close that some Saint girl conveniently named Clare in 9th grade last year who wrote racy fan fiction about her and Declan and kissing his neck didn't break them up. But you're right! I have no idea how they broke up but Clare don't leave Eli for my brother, he can be a jackass sometimes." Fiona said.

"I don't plan on it." Clare said.

"True or Dare Clare?"

"Dare" Clare said

"Go in the Bathroom, take your bra off and give it to Eli, to wear for the rest of the night." Fiona said.

Clare and Eli left the room and then came back; Clare's jacket was buttoned so you couldn't tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, and Eli was wearing a black bra with red lace.

"You're so lucky this isn't pink" Eli said

"No, you're lucky it's black and red, you're favorite colors." Clare said "Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, this is something I've been curious about for awhile. Wasn't it illegal to take the Dead Hand tickets and go to the concert because your Dad, Bullfrog, was the person giving away the tickets?"

"Technically Sav won the tickets, and I won them from him so, technically it wasn't illegal." Eli said.

"This is getting really boring" Eli said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Clare, it's your lucky day." Adam said "I've decided were watching The Shining!"

"I HATE HORROR MOVIES!" Clare said.

"Don't worry Clare, I'll keep you safe." Eli said, as he put his arm around her.

"Fine, we can watch it." Clare said.

**THE END**


End file.
